The Shadow of the Padawan
by DarthMii
Summary: The Clone Wars still rage after numerous years. The clones are becoming scarce. Anakin defeated the Sith Lord but Ventress still leads the droid army. But now there is a new enemy silently arising. It is the same girl Anakin himself trained or is it?


Finally, I can get this story off it's feet. Ahsoka has darkside but I think it needs to be explored more. This story is slightly AU so it is a little different from my usual writing. Pairings will maybe come in the future.

* * *

The anger and frustration burned within her chest. She pushed Anakin away from her and stomped out of the bridge. Anakin followed her to her quarters.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked frustrated with his padawan.

She turned to face, her face firmly planted with a frown and with anger that matched his own. Her elbow-length headtails were vivid red and blue instead of the regular white and gray blue. She now wore black shorts and a black version of her old tube top. She had grown into a woman over the years and as she grew, so did her impatience and temper.

"Why don't you trust me?" Ahsoka snarled, her predator prowess came out with force. Her sharp teethe showed as if threatening. Her small nose was pinched as if smelling something awful.

"I do. It's just that I"

"YOU DON'T AND YOU KNOW IT!" She yelled at him.

"Snips, please. It's just that you aren't ready."

Anakin reached out to touch her shoulder but she immediately withdrew from him.

Her eyes narrowed and she took a defensive stance.

"Master, I have been training under you for years now and I have been fighting in this war for so long. I don't even know what I am fighting for anymore. Even so I have been going anyway and yet you still won't let me go and do the trials."

"Snips, you're not ready." Anakin answered, his teeth gritted. The years of fighting had obviously taken its toll on him. There were worry wrinkles and seldom were there no bags under his eyes. He now kept his unruly hair pulled back and he wore the same tan colored robes as his former master.

"How can you even say that? You were twenty-three when you became a Jedi Knight."

"I know it can be difficult to be waiting so long but I need you to wait."

"I hate you" Ahsoka whispered. Anger was streaming from Ahsoka and Anakin.

"What did you say?"

"I hate you" Ahsoka said looking him straight in the eyes.

Anakin slapped her face with his gloved metallic hand. Ahsoka was surprised but was too angry to let it show in her eyes. There was an obviously mark where he had hit her. It stung but she didn't care.

"I have saved you so many times. You owe me your life. You must respect me, Ahsoka."

"Then I will honor you by becoming a full fledged Jedi knight, second youngest Jedi knight ever. You are the only one who would have been younger."

"Your attitude only shows that you are even more unlikely to become a Jedi knight."

Her heart nearly broke when she heard this. Being a Jedi master was the only dream she had. Still, her face was unmoving.

"You keep holding me back."

Anakin just walked away at this point. He knew she would eventually get over it. She was his padawan and nothing could change that. Ahsoka glared at him the whole time. When he left, she looked at the holopic she had of Anakin, Rex and herself. Rex had died nearly five years ago and the new captain, Toni, was not the same. The holopic had been taken when she was sixteen years old. Everything had been so easy back then. She had adored being Anakin's padawan back then. Now it was just a drag. Ahsoka took her lightsaber in her hands.

It was now her second one. It now looked a lot more like Anakin's style and the blade was still green but had more of blue tinge within it. She had been so proud of it but Anakin had just shrugged when he saw it. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him, only Padme and her children. It had not escaped Ahsoka's eyes the connection between them. She never said anything for the sake of their friendship. Often, he would leave for Naboo without telling the council and have her cover the mission. He trusted her with that but not with the trial. Or perhaps it was losing the freedom to see Padme that he feared.

Ahsoka's emotions were too much for her. It was hard to not have anyone to talk to, not after she lost all of her friends. So many had been lost in the Clone Wars. Nowadays, there were clones that were only seven years olds, fourteen in maturity. Ahsoka hated to see this yet she knew that she was also fourteen when she started. Yet here she was still fighting at the age of twenty. She knew Anakin had held her back from doing the trials at first because she knew that most of the ones done in the early stages were just because of their diminishing number. But now it was different. She was the right age yet she was still not allowed to do the trials.

She looked at the holopic again. Rex was the last person she could of talked to. He was her friend, nothing more and nothing less. He listened to her and gave her advice like an older brother. She used to talk to Anakin but that had changed after his encounter with Sidious, so many years ago. He had defeated the Sith Lord but he was changed. Ahsoka always kept to herself nowadays. She never spoke unnecessarily unless giving her input. Her emotions did burst now and then but her feelings were sheltered inside of her. In a little box, locked and hidden from the world. She kept adding to it. Everyday, more anger and sadness and fear added to the amount

Little did she know that it was a bomb that was slowly ticking until the last second. The day it would be unleashed would be the day that changed the galaxy. That day was coming closer and closer. He was closer and closer.

Soon he would be upon her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be better chapters soon. This one is just a starter.

Please give any feedback you have.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
